


Can't Help Falling in Love |AkaKuro|.

by RiRen_AkaKuro_2530_2031



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Dancing, Indonesian Language Version, M/M, One Shoot Story, Romance, Singing, one shoot, rainy day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiRen_AkaKuro_2530_2031/pseuds/RiRen_AkaKuro_2530_2031
Summary: Tetsuya sedang duduk di sana,di dekat jendela,melihat hujan turun dan sedikit tersenyum.Dan Seijuurou tidak bisa tidak memikirkan pada saat itu betapa dia mencintai nya.(Tetsuya is sitting there,by the window,watching the rain fall and smiling slightly.And Seijuurou can't help but think at that moment how much he loves him)."I'm falling in love with you again & again,Tetsuya(Aku jatuh cinta pada mu lagi & lagi,Tetsuya)".-      Akashi Seijuurou      -
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 1





	Can't Help Falling in Love |AkaKuro|.

Can't Help Falling in Love. (C) HAMMY-CHAN_02

Kuroko no Basuke/KnB (黒子のバスケ). (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Pairing : AkaKuro (Akashi Seijuuro × Kuroko Tetsuya).

Language Versions : Indonesian Language Versions.

Rate : T.

Length : One Shoot Story.

Genre : AU,Shounen-ai,Romance,Etc.

Warning : Content Shounen-ai (Boys Love),Typo(s) Everywhere,Lovers!AkaKuro,If You Like My Story Please Give Me Your Vote & Comment,If You Don't Like My Story,Homophobic A.K.A Anti-Shounen-ai (Don't Like Boys Love) & Not A Fujoshi & Fudanshi (FujoDanshi) Please Get Out From My Story,I Don't Take Any Materials From This Story,Don't Flame,Etc.

I Hope You Like & Enjoyed My Story ^^

Happy Reading,Min'na~san ^^

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

'Can't Help Falling in Love. [Indonesian]'.

______~♡~______

Seijuurou terbangun karena suara permainan piano.

Saat tidur perlahan menjauh darinya,tubuh Seijuurou akhirnya menyadari betapa dingin nya dan dengan segera.Dengan keakraban melakukan nya selama bertahun-tahun,tangan nya memetakan sisa tempat tidur.Lengan di sekitar tubuh kekasih nya dan berpelukan dengan kekasih nya tersebut,tapi tangan Seijuurou hanya menemukan tempat tidur kosong dan seprai sutra dingin.

Seijuurou mengerutkan kening.

Seijuurou perlahan membuka matanya dan alisnya mengatup,Tetsuya tidak terlihat.Dengan langkah lamban,dia duduk dan melihat ke jam alarm digital di atas meja samping tempat tidur mereka.

4:02 A.M. balas menatap nya dengan warna merah cerah.Seijuurou menatap nomor itu selama beberapa detik,menunggu dengan sabar hingga sisa-sisa tidur akhirnya menghilang sehingga dia bisa berfungsi normal kembali.Saat Seijuurou merasa cukup sadar,dia mendengar suara piano lagi.

Setelah ragu-ragu sedetik,Seijuurou meninggalkan kepompong lembut tempat tidur untuk mencari Tetsuya.Selama sepersekian detik dia hampir tergoda untuk berbaring lagi hanya untuk menghentikan beberapa mili detik dari melakukan nya,mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan bisa tidur karena Tetsuya tidak bersama nya.

Dia mengikuti musik dan membawanya ke ruang tamu mereka.Di mana dia menemukan Tetsuya duduk di dekat jendela dalam kegelapan,menonton saat hujan di luar turun di jalan.Iris biru langit nya hampir berubah menjadi perak karena cahaya dari lampu di luar,bersinar melalui jendela dan tepat di atas kepala nya.

Melihat pemandangan itu,Seijuurou hanya bisa berhenti di tempat nya berdiri dan mengagumi pemandangan di hadapan nya,dia bersandar di dekat kusen pintu dan tetap diam,melihat mulut Tetsuya sedikit melengkung ke atas dan bagaimana mata biru nya bersinar dan berubah menjadi cerah abu-abu.Tetsuya duduk di sana,di dekat jendela,melihat hujan turun dan tersenyum sedikit.Dan Seijuurou tidak bisa tidak memikirkan pada saat itu betapa dia mencintai nya.

Hati Seijuurou sedikit sakit.

Seolah merasakan kehadiran nya,Tetsuya menoleh pada nya.Mata biru yang tajam berubah menjadi abu-abu menatap kembali ke mata merah Seijuurou,dan Seijuurou menemukan diri nya kehabisan nafas.

Tetsuya tersenyum pada nya dan berdiri,berjalan perlahan ke arah nya dan Seijuurou melakukan hal yang sama,dan mereka bertemu di tengah ruangan.Lengan Seijuurou melingkari pinggang Tetsuya saat lengan Tetsuya melingkari leher nya dan selama beberapa detik,mereka tidak melakukan apapun.Tapi saling menatap mata,kedua nya bernapas dengan lembut.

Seijuurou : "Tidak bisa tidur?? *Berbisik*".

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepala nya dan tersenyum lagi.

Tetsuya : "Aku ingin melihat hujan".

Seijuurou : "Hmm".

Seijuurou perlahan membungkuk dan dengan lembut mencium dahi Tetsuya,berharap tindakan itu akan menyampaikan perasaan yang meluap-luap di dalam diri nya.

Tetsuya menutup mata nya dan Seijuurou mengikuti nya dan mereka tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit,berpelukan saat musik lembut dari ponsel Tetsuya menyelimuti mereka.

Lagu itu berakhir dan yang baru datang dan Seijuurou membuka mata nya untuk melihat sepasang mata biru menatap nya dengan penuh perhatian.

Tetsuya : "Menarilah denganku?? *Berbisik*".

Dan mereka mulai menari mengikuti melodi.

Di bawah cahaya lampu di luar,Tetsuya tampak lebih pucat,lebih halus,bersinar lembut,seperti makhluk halus yang datang untuk memberi Seijuurou sebuah tarian.

Tetsuya berdiri di atas jari kaki nya dan memberi Seijuurou ciuman di sudut bibir nya dan Seijuurou merasa sedikit pusing,terkadang dia tidak percaya betapa penting nya Tetsuya baginya.Dan terkadang dia juga tidak percaya bahwa Tetsuya menginginkan nya juga.

Tetsuya menarik nya lebih dekat sampai mereka saling berhadapan dan dia dengan lembut membisikkan lirik itu tepat ke telinga Seijuurou.

Tetsuya : "I can't help falling in love with you".

Dan Seijuurou harus memeluk nya sedikit lebih erat sambil mengubur wajah nya di leher Tetsuya dan jika Tetsuya merasakan air mata,dia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tetsuya : "So take my hand and take my whole life too".

Seijuurou menutup mata nya dan berdoa agar Tetsuya tidak mendengar detak jantung nya yang keras dan cepat.

Tetsuya : "Cause I can't help falling in love with you".

Bibir Tetsuya sedikit menyentuh telinga Seijuurou dan kontak nya bersinar dan memicu kehangatan yang perlahan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh nya.

Tetsuya : "In love with you".

Sebuah isakan kecil tersedak keluar dari bibir Seijuurou dan dia memeluk Tetsuya lebih erat.

Tetsuya : "Cause I can't help falling in love".

Pelukan Tetsuya di sekeliling nya juga menegang dan dia merasakan dia mengelus pipi nya dengan penuh kasih.

Tetsuya : "Falling in love".

Tetsuya mundur dan panik menendang Seijuurou ke dalam, matanya melebar dan penuh ketakutan, takut dia telah menakuti Tetsuya. Bahwa kekakuannya telah mengganggu Tetsuya dan sekarang dia akan meninggalkan Seijuurou.

Karena dia lemah.

Tapi alih-alih meninggalkan nya,berjalan pergi dan melakukan hal yang telah di takuti Seijuurou untuk waktu yang lama.Tetsuya hanya mundur cukup untuk bisa menghadapi nya dengan baik dan telapak tangan nya dengan lembut menangkup sisi wajah Seijuurou dan tersenyum lembut.

Tetsuya : "I keep falling in love with you".

Saat Tetsuya membisikkan kata terakhir,dia menundukkan kepala nya dan dengan lembut mencium dada Seijuurou.Tepat di atas jantung nya yang berdetak kencang.

Nafas Seijuurou ada di suatu tempat di tenggorokan nya dan dia merasakan air mata panas menyengat sudut mata nya.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia akan langsung menangis tapi sebelum dia bisa,Tetsuya mencium nya di bibir -- sensasi bibir Tetsuya membakar jiwa Seijuurou -- dan dia balas mencium,menyampaikan semua hal yang dia bisa.Tidak mengatakan nya dengan lantang.

Tetsuya : "Aku mencintai mu *Says*".

Kehangatan dan kesukaan pada suara Tetsuya dan emosi yang masih membuat Seijuurou terkejut setiap kali melihat nya di mata Tetsuya : cinta.

Campuran dari isak tangis dan tawa keluar dari bibir Seijuurou dan air mata yang dia tahan jatuh,tapi kali ini,mata nya bersinar dengan kebahagiaan saat bibir nya bergerak menjadi senyuman kecil.

Seijuurou : "Aku juga mencintai mu.Aku jatuh cinta pada mu lagi & lagi,Tetsuya".

-

-

-

-

-

[Can't Help Falling in Love (CHFiL)].

'End'.

______~♡~______

I hope you like & enjoyed my story ^^

Happy for ur self~~ & happy reading,Min'na~san ^^

Day,Month,Date & Year : Friday.August 14th,2020.

Author's Recidence : Depok,West Java,Indonesian.

Time : 12 : 16 P.M..

Jaa ne~~/See ya~~.

Xoxo.

By : RiRen_AkaKuro_2530_2031

**Author's Note:**

> Assalamualaikum Wr. Wb.
> 
> Doumo,Min'na~san ^^ Ogenki desu ka?? ^^ Do you all miss me or no?? ^^
> 
> Perkenalkan nama saya Hammy (nama samaran) & saya merupakan 'The New Author' di AO3 ini ^^
> 
> Saya lebih aktif di Wattpad.
> 
> Jadi,jika ada yang ingin melihat karya-karya saya yang lain nya,silahkan cek akun Wattpad & FanFiction.Net saya ^^
> 
> Meskipun saya lebih banyak aktif di Wattpad.
> 
> Wattpad : HAMMY-CHAN_02
> 
> FanFiction.Net : HAMMY-CHAN
> 
> Dan saya biasa nya lebih aktif di fandoms & pairings Shingeki no Kyojin (RiRen/RivaEre) & Kuroko no Basuke (AkaKuro & AkaKuroAka).
> 
> Let's be friends,everyone ^^
> 
> Best regards,
> 
> RiRen_AkaKuro_2530_2031


End file.
